Home
Welcome to the 21st Century Web Tools for Educators Wiki Site This site seeks to enlist educators with the most up-to-date knowledge regarding web 2.0 tools and their benefit both in and out of the classroom. However, before one can seek knowledge about web 2.0 tools, one must learn about the customer they are servicing...the 21st century learner. Twenty-first century learners have some questions for educators... Watch the video to the right to find out if you have the answers. Now, take a self-assessment into your teaching style. Are you utilizing the tools that help our 21st century learners retain information most effectively? ''Web 2.0 Tools are the answer to those looming questions. 'Discover in the video to the right.' So, what are Web 2.0 Tools? Web 2.0 is about revolutionary new ways of creating, collaborating, editing and sharing user-generated content online. It's also about ease of use. Teachers and students can master many of these tools in just minutes. Technology has never been easier or more accessible to all. 'Learn More About Web 2.0 Tools In This Wiki''' Blogs Podcasts & Vodcasts Social Networks Virtual Environments Visual Learning Tools Presentation Tools Break out of the box, beyond basic slides and bullet points. Upload, create, edit and share creative presentations anytime, anywhere. Web 2.0 tools brings a whole new dimension to the old adage "show, don't tell" and lets you share your presentations anytime, anywhere, with anyone you like. With Web 2.0 tools you can push the boundaries of traditional presentations, mix things up, and make learning more engaging than ever before. Those of you wary of learning new technology, don't worry! A range of easy-to-use online tools have come to the rescue. Web 2.0 tools are all about ease of use. Whether you're presenting to students, parents, or colleagues; or enabling students to create presentations themselves, Web 2.0 tools make it simple and accessible. SlideShare- Already have a presentation? Use this tool to upload your PowerPoint or Keynote slides (and Adobe PDF Portfolios and SMART Board presentations) and share them. 280 Slides- Don't have Power Point or Keynote? You can create stunning presentations from scratch (and for free) with 280 Slides. There's no software to download—and when you're done you can share it any way you like. Prezi- Break out of the box! Prezi.com throws the slide-show model out the window and presents a giant canvas instead. (It also throws paint brushes out the window in favor of bubbles.) Picsviewr- Looking to jazz up your presentation? Just export and upload it to Picsviewr and add some unexpected touches. Video Tools Lights, camera, (inter)action! Web 2.0 makes it easier than ever to integrate video into shared projects and presentations. Visual learning tools are just the ticket to engage and captivate our 21st century learners. Animoto.com-Turn your photos and videos into wow! Animoto quickly produces beautifully orchestrated, completely unique video pieces from your photos, videos clips and music. Fast, free and very easy. Animoto.com/education- Bring lessons to life with Animoto—specially designed with students, teachers and classroom audiences in mind. Gizmoz.com- Animate yourself. It's fun and easy and all you need is one photo. PhotoPeach.comwww.photopeach.comPhotoPeach.com- This easy, fun and free site allows you to create slideshows with built in polls and quizzes. Mobile Tools Perfect for podcasting, blogging, media sharing, quizzes and more, these clever apps turn cell phones into smart teaching tools. PollEverywhere.com- Create real-time survey experiences at events using your mobile device. It's fun, fast and an easy way to get live responses in any venue. Community Tools From wikis to social networks, this range of tools enables teachers and students to communicate, collaborate and share work. Community-building and collaboration are two defining aspects of Web 2.0. A range of tools enable teachers and students to communicate, collaborate and share work. Some, like Edmodo, are designed specifically for educators. This Twitter-like tool lets you create custom mini-communities for classes, clubs, parents, etc and push out assignments, reminders and updates. Others, like GoogleDocs, are for general use but conducive to inter- and intra-school collaboration—in real time. All are easy to use. Case in point: a wiki, the Hawaiian word for "quick", can be set up in 5 minutes! [ http://www.edmodo.com/ Edmodo.com]- Social platform for students & teachers [ http://docs.google.com Google Docs]- Real-time online collaboration [ http://www.wikispaces.com/site/privatelabel/k-12 Wikispaces.com]- Create our own private wiki PBworks.com- Collaborative learning for schools [ http://www.ning.com/ Ning.com]- Create your own social network Classroom 2.0- Online community for teachers [ http://www.thinkquest.org/en/ ThinkQuest]- Global learning platform [ https://www.yugma.com/ Yugma.com]- Desktop sharing & collaboration SMART Board Revolution- Whiteboard file-sharing CreativeCommons.com- Share & remix media—legally